


Setting Sun

by SaltyBlueChurro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyBlueChurro/pseuds/SaltyBlueChurro
Summary: Sunsets and sunrises have never been more beautiful.





	Setting Sun

Lance always loved watching the sun rise and fall every day. It was one of the things he missed most about Earth, the other two being garlic knots and rain. His days in the summer playing beside the beach in his home in Varadero were filled with plentiful gatherings of family watching the sunset together. As Lance go older, he snuck out more to see the sunrise after stargazing for a few hours. It was a wonder he was able to get any sleep at all as he was growing.

A hit to the side of the red lion was all it took to bring Lance back into the present time. The team was slowly making their way back to Earth; however, they, of course, had to run into a fleet of Galra, who showed no mercy for the exhausted paladins.

“Lance, pay attention!” was all that came through the coms from the rest of the team in various tones. Two of worry, one of frustration, and one of distraction. 

“Sorry, sorry. I was daydreaming,” Lance replied in a small voice hoping no backlash would occur.

“Just don’t let it happen again. We could have lost you. You’re not dying on me, yet,” Keith’s voice came through strained as he took out two ships, yet it still had the ring of a commander. 

“Already died before, so it doesn’t really matter,” Lance mumbled softly, in hopes the coms didn’t catch his uttered reply. He prayed that his luck would be good this time. Unfortunately, that was not the case as the coms were completely silent before one brave voice broke it.

“You what!?” a high-pitched squeak came from the youngest: Pidge. She sounded as young as she is supposed to be and not an old war veteran. 

“Not important. Let’s focus on the battle,” Lance brushed off the question, zooming through a hoard of ships taking them out in one blast of fire before doing a barrel roll to avoid a shot by an ion cannon. 

“Not important? Buddy, I don’t know where you’re getting that idea from, but you are important. Why didn’t you tell us you died!” Hunk’s worrying voice spoke rapidly while narrowly avoiding blasts from the ships. He swerved out of the way at the last second, letting the ship fire on another.

“I didn’t think it was important. Plus, I’m here now aren’t I? Everything is fine. We’re going to beat these guys and head back home, capiche?” Lance snapped as he did a loop, causing two fighters to crash into each other in a loud explosion--or it would be loud if space wasn’t a vacuum.

“Lance,” came the concerned voice of the resident Space Dad. Shiro somehow managed to make everyone feel inclined to let out their feelings with the way he cares about the rest of the team. 

“Shiro, not now,” Lance huffed out as the last ship finally was destroyed. They all moved back into formation to continue the long and tiring journey. Lance let out a sigh allowing his lion to take over the controls before moving into the back, hoping to catch some sleep. On his way back, he turned off the coms knowing Red would awake him from his slumber.

Lance wished he was back on Earth before this whole Voltron thing happened. He wouldn’t have to worry about whether the next mission or fight was going to be his demise. Of course, he already died once and who’s to say he wouldn’t die again. Death was a weird feeling if you have experienced it before. It was gentle as the calm sea after the burning pain of hot lava coursing through your skin. It reeled you in all at once not giving you a chance to back out. Allura, however, disrupted the natural force of the life cycle. Rushing back into life was wrong. So, so wrong. It felt as if a candle that had a small wick left from previously burning was reignited and gone in a flash. If Lance thought about it, he and Shiro were essentially zombies. Undead. Not truly alive. 

Lance fell asleep, somehow knowing that he wouldn’t get much anymore. It almost seemed like he didn’t need it. Of course, that would happen since he has seen so much death and destruction that would keep anyone up at night. The terrors that came with war were heavy for a kid. 

Sighing, Lance got up from his makeshift bed and plopped back down into his seat in the cockpit. He rested his head on his hand and stared longingly out the window as the distant stars and galaxies passed by. Space was so desolate. So  _ cold _ . It was amazing how much  _ space _ there was in the ever-expanding universe. It made Lance feel even more insignificant than he already felt. He felt like he was nothing,  _ nobody _ in the grand scheme of things. Heck, who would even want him on Earth? He was always compared to somebody else and never complimented for  _ his _ personal achievements. No wonder he was always seeking out somebody. 

Noticing that he was sent a request on the coms, he sighed deeply before plastering on a fake smile and hit answer.

“Hey, Sharpshooter. We’re landing soon for a few vargas,” Keith said, concern written on his face.

“Gotcha, buddy,” Lance finger-gunned before shutting off the coms as Keith started to speak. He didn’t want to hear the stupid question that everyone asks.  _ Are you okay _ ? Okay isn’t even okay. He knew he wasn’t okay. He just wanted to go  _ home _ . Of course, he doesn’t even know what home means  _ anymore _ . 

Traveling through the unknown is a long and difficult journey. The endless days of figuring out where you’re going and what exactly is out there. Dangers all around. Some from yourself. 

As all the lions entered the atmosphere of the planet they were landing on, Lance stretched his body out. Sitting in a cockpit for long periods of time makes you really stiff. His eyes followed the lions as they each touched down, his being the last. Taking a moment to collect himself, Lance got up and started making his way out of the mouth of his lion. He glanced at everyone else who made their way out of their lions. 

“Hey everybody,” Lance said, waving at his friends only to get concerned looks in return. He drops his hand to the side before walking closer to the others, slipping into a mask.

“You okay?” came the tentative question from Keith as he set his hand on Lance’s shoulder. A guarded stare met Keith’s caring one. He could watch as each of Lance’s walls started to crumble. Taking in a deep breath, he grabbed Lance’s wrist and dragged him to a small cliff to have a chat.

“Keith. I’m sorry. I just couldn’t handle all of the questions and there’s still one paladin too many. It’s a matter of-” Lance was cut off with a hand over his mouth.

“Just. Stop talking,” Keith said before releasing his hand from Lance’s mouth, “Why didn’t you think was important to tell  _ somebody _ you died? You are important to all of us, Sharpshooter.”

Lance took a deep breath before launching into an explanation of all his deepest fears and insecurities. He talked and talked as the duo suns on this planet started to set. Once he finished, the suns were on the horizon, forming a sunset.

“Wow. I don’t know what to say. I’m glad you trusted me enough to open up about everything,” Keith smiled as he came closer to Lance, tentatively lacing their hands together. Lance blinked in shock before a bright grin broke his features as he squeezed their hands before breaking into a giggling fit. 

“I feel as if this is a dream, Samurai. It doesn’t feel real. Heck, the sunset reminds me of Tatooine from  _ Star Wars _ ,” said Lance, arm gesturing wildly towards the darkened sky. 

“Only you, Blue. Only you,” Keith shook his head with a fond look gracing his face before acting on impulse and kissing Lance. The two melted together as their lips were made for each other. They were each other’s safe place.

“You know I think I understand that old sailor saying. Red sky at night, sailor’s delight. It sure fits the situation,” Lance nudged Keith before taking off in a run back to their lions.

* * *

They finally made it to Earth only to see it under attack from the Galra. Lance was so  _ close _ to seeing his family again. Of course, he did find a great one out in space, however, nothing compared to his blood family. He hoped they would love Keith.

“Hunk, Pidge, and Allura go to the right and take those cruisers out. Lance, you’re with me,” Keith called out making fast decisions as they engaged with the enemy. 

The lions weaved through the chaos of the fight in what one could describe as a dance. A step to the left. A barrel roll. Dodging side to side. Everything seemed to be like a waltz. Counts of three. One, dodge. Two, strike. Three, move on. 

Once the initial fleet was destroyed the paladins started heading into Earth’s atmosphere. Everything was so calm yet so chaotic. They flew over the deep blues of the oceans and seas, taking in the sights of their home. This is what they came here to fight for. Their home. Although the castle provided a home away from home, nothing could beat the habitable planet. It still looks so  _ alive _ even though it has taken a beating through all of the world wars and, now, intergalactic war. Their planet was one tough cookie to have gone through so much.

“Wow. Your planet. It reminds me so much of Altea, minus a few striking differences. I think I will like it here,” said Allura, breath-taken by Earth’s beauty. She was right that Earth was similar to Altea, but only in basic appearances. 

“Thanks, Princess,” the paladins all chimed in with a pride at their small, insignificant planet. It wasn’t as well-known as other planets, but it was making its way up there.

Unfortunately, their bliss did not last long as a few more Galra fleets showed up and started entering the atmosphere. Quickly, the lions assembled and took each one out as if the ships were butter. One by one, each ship fell to Earth in flames and started to dissolve before their very eyes.

“Let’s get back to the Garrison before more come,” Shiro commanded through the coms. Each paladin gave a sign of acknowledgment before making their way down to Earth. They were at last going to see their families and get to eat  _ real _ food. 

Naturally, nothing can go their way. One ship that was damaged managed to lock their ion cannon onto the Black Lion. The canon charged up slowly, not alerting the paladins at all to the presence of danger.

“Mi universo, I can’t wait for you to meet my family! There’s my oldest brother, Luis, and his wife Lisa. Then my brother Marco, and my sisters Veronica and Rachel. Oh! And Nadia and Sylvio, Luis’ kids. They’re going to love you, Red,” Lance rambled off to Keith, excitement building.

“I’d like that, my galaxy,” Keith smiled adoringly at Lance’s feed as the two were on a private line. At that exact moment, the Galra ship blasted off the cannon, the purple light racing towards Keith while also taking out the rest of the ship.

“Keith!” Lance jumped in front of the blast, taking the full hit as the sun was starting to rise on Earth. Once more he fell into darkness never to wake up.

_ Red sky in the morning, sailor take warning _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna die via Season 8. Also, I'm sorry? Maybe? Also I might fix this later?


End file.
